Matthew Werner
Matthew Werner is the founder and (as you might've guessed) namesake of MW. He is one of the heads of MW Central and a lead creative for it. He's currently working on ''SHADOWKAT'', ''THE EMISSARIES OF JUSTICE'','' [[Drakon Sol|''DRAKON SOL]], ''RIOT'', ''GOLEM LEVIATHAN'', ''THUNDERKEEPER'', and ''MORDEGO'''' AND SINETE. When he's not working on MW projects, he is usually engaging in progressive politics or writing hobbyist reviews for Popcorn & Fizz Reviews. He is also the grandson of Cindy Bakrania. ''I N S P I R A T I O N S COMICS: Maus; Chew; Criminal; Punk Rock Jesus; The Strange Talent of Luther Strode; Pride of Baghdad; Isola; Kennel Block Blues; Irredeemable; Deadly Class; Extremity; These Savage Shores; Snow Blind; God Country; Buzzkill; DIE; Saga; Judas; The Wicked + the Divine; Middlewest; The Fox; Superman: Earth One; Bedlam; Rumble; Kaijumax; Anti-Hero; Kill or Be Killed; Skyward; Battle Chasers; Brody's Ghost; The Sixth Gun; Black Market; Watchmen; The Astounding Wolf-Man; Anya's Ghost; Nimona; Lake of Fire; The Spider King; Nothing Can Possibly Go Wrong; 'Namwolf; Backways; Secret Identities; Rogue & Gambit; Southern Bastards; The Immortal Hulk; The Spider; Spawn; Rocket; Voracious; Venom; Wayward; On a Sunbeam; Invincible; Empire; World Reader; Destiny, NY; Little Bird; Ruinworld; Sombra; Batman: White Knight; Wasted Space; Diesel: Ignition; Deep Roots; Sex Criminals; Breathless; 4 Kids Walk into a Bank; Giant Days; Black Bolt; Scurry; Amulet; I Hate Fairyland; Thor: God of Thunder NOVELS: The Dresden Files; Red Rising; Gideon the Ninth; Monster; The Kane Chronicles; Children of Blood and Bone; Senlin Ascends MUSIC: Rage Against the Machine; Meteor; Volkor X; Zeal & Ardor; Johnny Manchild and the Poor Bastards; cupcakKe; Megan Thee Stallion; SZA; Hollywood Burns; King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard; Foo Fighters; Red Hot Chili Peppers; Ghost; Rammstein; Janelle Monáe; The Highwomen; Nine Inch Nails; Wolf & Raven; don'tblinkoryou'lldie; Lizzo; SOPHIE; Creedence Clearwater Revival; New Radicals; Carly Rae Jepsen; Sudan Archives; Polyphia; Algiers; BROCKHAMPTON; NIKI; Queens of the Stone Age; bignic; Jake Kaufman; Cardi B; Ariana Grande; Vampire Weekend; Irving Force; Neo Relic; EL TIGR3; Kelela; +TEK; Junichi Matsuda; Fat Bard; rainbowdragoneyes; Dead Roses; Pentadrangle; Kevin Abstract; Noname; Ibibio Sound Machine; Wolfmother; Doja Cat FILMS & SHOWS: RoboCop (1987); John Wick; Logan; American Animals; Equilibrium; Black Mirror; Sorry to Bother You; Bad Times at the El Royale; Upgrade; Double King; District 9; Shazam!; Colossal; OURO; One Small Step; Love, Death, + Robots; ParaNorman; Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse; Hunt for the Wilderpeople; Bumblebee; Memento; Hell or High Water; Kubo and the Two Strings; What We Do in the Shadows; Wonder; Pacific Rim; Arrival; Dave Made a Maze; Overlord; Thor: Ragnarok; Coraline; Terminator 2: Judgment Day; Elysium VIDEO GAMES: Creature in the Well; Dead Cells; Hollow Knight; Vampyr; The Witcher 3; Oxenfree; Destroy All Humans!; Darksiders; Mafia; Void Bastards; The Stanley Parable; Bloodborne; Dark Souls; RUINER; Whispers of a Machine; Chroma Squad; Crimsonland; Ashen; Riverbond; Ori and the Blind Forest; Thomas Was Alone; Red Faction: Guerrilla; Red Faction: Armageddon; Slay the Spire; Yoku's Island Express; GRIP: Combat Racing; Shovel Knight; Wizard of Legend; Snake Pass; Thimbleweed Park; Sly Cooper; Ratchet & Clank; Crash Bandicoot; Prey (2006); Jak & Daxter; Long Gone Days; Full Metal Furies; Guacamelee!; Heartbound; Hyper Light Drifter YOUTUBE: TotalBiscuit; Comic Tropes; theneedledrop; ContraPoints; Jim Sterling; Big Joel; Creationist Cat; hbomberguy; Lindsay Ellis; Means TV; Philosophy Tube; Strip Panel Naked; Shaun; Three Arrows; Secular Talk; The Young Turks; The Humanist Report; The Rational National; T B Skyen; T1J; The Majority Report; VaatiVidya; Renegade Cut; Chapo Trap House